Breaking Down
by PaulyJB
Summary: Mi versión de Breaking Dawn. LA boda de Edward y BElla se acerca, todos están felices; sin embargo, un viejo peligro les acecha de nuevo.


I : Ilusión

_I : Ilusión___

_Tenía los ojos cerrados, y el ceño fruncido con fuerza. La oscuridad total inundaba mi mente, y solo se escuchaba un sonido a mí alrededor. Los latidos de mi corazón. __  
__Frenéticos y asustados golpeaban mi pecho con fuerza. Casi advirtiendo. Avisándome de que algo como lo que estaba a punto de hacer solamente podía salirme mal. __  
__Cerré los ojos con un poco más de fuerza. No quería abrirlos. Tenía pánico a mirar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Hasta que alguien interrumpió la irregular melodía de mi pulso y mi corazón. __  
__-¿Bella? __  
__Esa era su voz. La voz más hermosa que jamás había escuchado. La voz de mi ángel, de mi milagro personal. __  
__Abrí los ojos por fin. La oscuridad seguía ahí, pero había pasado a ser una simple nimiedad estando él frente a mí. __  
__Tan perfecto como siempre. Con su pelo cobrizo ligeramente alborotado, enmarcando sus bellos rasgos. La nariz recta, el mentón, sus mejillas, su media sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Y sus ojos como el oro líquido, que me atrapaban y envolvían de una manera inimaginable. Él irradiaba toda la luz que necesitaba. __  
__Me fijé entonces en una larga y lisa alfombra roja, que comenzaba a mis pies, y terminaba justo donde Edward me esperaba sonriendo. __  
__Entonces me percaté. De pronto me di cuenta del vestido de novia que vestía, del ramo de flores que sujetaban mis manos, de todas las personas que me importan, observando con la vista fija en mí. Porque era el día de mi boda. __  
__Y por un instante, me sentí feliz. Tranquila, en ese pequeño momento, y eché a caminar. Para llegar hasta el ser que más quería en el mundo, y con el que pasaría el resto de mi existencia. __  
__Pero pronto salí de mi ensimismamiento. Mis pies se volvieron mantequilla, tropecé sobre mi misma interrumpiendo mi desfile hasta el altar y mis pies perdieron el equilibrio. Resbalé en la alfombra roja, desplomándome en el suelo y dejando las flores del ramo desparramarse a mí alrededor. __  
__Oí las risas, los murmullos, las carcajadas al verme tirada ante el altar, tan frágil, tan torpe. Tan… humana. __  
__Lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, llena de vergüenza, y alcé la vista para mirar a Edward y ver al menos su luz buscando el consuelo. Pero ya no había luz. Se había ido. Y también todos los demás. Para ser sustituidos por cientos de bellos rostros ojerosos y con la sed escrita en la mirada. Y en cuestión de segundos todos los vampiros se abalanzaron sobre mi…_

Me erguí de forma brusca sobre mi cama. Respiraba entrecortadamente, y tenía la vista desenfocada.  
-¿Bella?  
Me giré y allí estaba de nuevo. Mi ángel. Mi milagro personal. Mirándome entre tranquilizador y sorprendido. Pero esta vez era real. Había sido solo un sueño…  
-¿Pesadillas?-Preguntó.  
Me limité a asentir. Sacudí la cabeza, revolviendo un poco más mi pelo enmarañado, e hice ademán de levantarme de la cama, cuando Edward me detuvo un gesto de su mano.  
-Aún es muy temprano. Charlie ni siquiera se ha marchado a trabajar.  
-No importa. Dudo que pueda volver a dormir.  
Me observó con gesto pensativo.  
-¿De que se trataba, Bella? No hacías más que repetir algo sobre caerte y tropezar…  
Hice un mohín.  
-No es nada… Al menos nada fuera de lo común en mí.-La respuesta no pareció convencerle.- ¿Está Charlie de buen humor esta mañana?-Pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema.  
Me erguí del todo y caminé por mi habitación buscando mi neceser.  
-No cesa de darle vueltas al tema. La noticia del compromiso lo ha cogido del todo por sorpresa… Pero no va a obligarte a nada. Creo que se ha dado por vencido en la idea de castigarte.-Sonrió a duras penas.  
Habían pasado solo unos días desde que le habíamos anunciado a mi padre nuestra intención de casarnos, y no se lo había tomado muy bien. En un principio, se negó en rotundo y amenazó con echarme de casa. Poco a poco fui haciéndole ver, que nada de lo que me dijera podría hacerme cambiar de opinión, y, como decía Edward, se había dado por vencido. Aunque se esforzaba en hacerme ver todos los días que veía nuestro compromiso como un inmenso error.  
Me dirigí hasta el baño, dedicándole una sonrisa a Edward desde la puerta para indicarle que volvería enseguida.  
-Llamaré a la puerta dentro de un rato. Iré a buscar el coche.-Susurró desde la habitación.

Me cepillé los dientes con la mente distraída, y me lavé la cara. Observé mi reflejo en el espejo, analizando las formas de mi rostro detenidamente. Mis ojos tenían un brillo que hasta ahora nunca habían mostrado, con mirada entre esperanzadora y confusa. Mis labios carnosos tenían una mueca de preocupación, y el pelo oscuro me había crecido un poco los últimos meses. Los últimos meses en que habían pasado tantas cosas. Victoria había muerto, había dicho adiós a una vida junto a Jacob, me había comprometido con un vampiro y había asumido que debía decirle adiós a mi vida, a mi familia y mucha gente que me importaba, para siempre. Pero la despedida de mi vida "humana" daría paso a toda una eternidad contra Edward. Y eso me daba fuerzas para sonreír de forma algo forzada al espejo.

Volví a la habitación y caminé pesarosa hasta el armario. Cogí unos pantalones negros ajustados y un jersey (cosecha de Alice y su afición a llevarme de compras) de color azul cielo, que dejaba a entrever levemente mis hombros. Aunque lo agarré de forma distraída, no pude evitar recordar en la preferencia de Edward porque me vistiera de ese color. Traté de alisar todo lo que pude mi pelo, pero era un caso imposible. Ciertas hondas no podían desaparecer por mucho que lo intentase.

Bajé las escaleras y entré en la cocina, donde Charlie apartó la vista del periódico que ojeaba para mirarme, tratando de mostrarse indiferente.  
-Buenos días.  
Le saludé mientras cogía el cartón de cereales de un armario y buscaba un cuenco.  
-¿Has dormido bien?-Gruñó él aún detrás del periódico.  
-Claro.-Mentí.  
-¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano, entonces?  
-Muchas cosas que hacer. Ya sabes…-Esto sí era cierto. Desde los últimos días, Alice tenía por costumbre secuestrarme casi a diario junto con Edward para organizar pequeños detalles sobre… Sobre mi boda.  
Increíblemente, aún me sonaba imposible de creer esa palabra incluso en mis pensamientos.  
-Ya, me lo imagino.  
Charlie mentía tan mal como yo, y por supuesto estuve esperando que interrumpiese todo el rato mientras desayunaba en silencio los cereales. Y que expusiese los mismos argumentos de siempre. Es un error, eres demasiado joven, no lo habéis meditado lo suficiente…  
-Bella. Lo cierto es que quería hablar contigo antes de irte, si no te importa.  
Suspiré.  
-Dime, papá.  
Charlie dejó de ocultarse detrás del periódico y lo plegó sobre la mesa.  
-Tan solo quedan unos días.  
-Tan solo.-Confirmé. En el fondo, la fecha también me inquietaba. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo.  
-Aún estás a tiempo de rectificar.-Dijo con un rastro de esperanza en la voz.  
-Es que no quiero rectificar. Es lo que quiero.-Vacilé un instante.-Es lo correcto.  
-Tu madre y yo pensábamos lo mismo.  
-Papá…-Traté de replicarle, con voz cansada.-Quiero a Edward. Ya sé que te resulta difícil de entender, pero no puedes imaginar hasta que punto le necesito conmigo.  
-Os estáis precipitando. Bella, tienes toda la vida por delante,-Me estremecí involuntariamente al oír esas equivocadas palabras-¿no crees que es mas conveniente esperar? Hija, no quiero que cometas el mismo error que cometimos yo y tu madre…  
-Papá. Yo y Edward hemos pasado por mucho. Muchísimo. Puedo asegurarte que es un buen chico. En el fondo tú ya lo sabes.  
-Es posible.-Dijo Charlie, comenzando a alzar la voz.-Pero tú has sido siempre una chica sensata. No puedo comprender por qué tanta prisa por casarte.  
Las peleas con mi padre por este tema comenzaban a resultarme demasiado duras.  
-No puedo repetírtelo más veces, papá. ¡Le quiero!  
Charlie se levantó y apoyó las manos en la mesa.  
-¡Maldita sea, Bella! Soy tu padre y te veo todos los días. ¡Ya se que le quieres! ¡Lo que yo dudo es si él te aprecia tanto como tú a él!  
Esto me tomó por sorpresa, pero no me amedrenté.  
-Por supuesto, papá. De eso puedes estar seguro.-Dije con voz firme, mirándole a los ojos.  
-¿Es que ya no recuerdas cuando te abandonó? Bella, te destrozó. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hará otra vez? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?  
-Lo sé, papá. Porque jamás me haría daño a sabiendas. Le conozco.  
Charlie bajó la vista. Tal vez Edward tuviera razón y comenzara a cambiar de opinión.  
-No hay manera de convencerte.  
Negué con la cabeza.  
Charlie vaciló una vez más, con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo de la silla.  
-¿Sigue en pie la promesa que me hiciste hace tiempo, Bella?  
El alma se me calló a los pies viendo la cara de tristeza que mi padre mostraba. Recordé como me hizo prometerle unas semanas atrás que le concedería una oportunidad para despedirse. En el fondo, tenía la intuición de que esa boda sería una despedida. En un momento imaginé a Renée, a Ángela, a Jacob… A todos los que me importaban. Y yo iba abandonarles.  
-Si papá, sigue en pie.-Bajé la vista y me mordí el labio inferior. No se me daba bien ponerme sentimental con él.-Te agradezco muchas cosas, Charlie. Y has sido un buen padre. Jamás podría olvidarme de ti.  
Charlie sonrió a duras penas y echó un vistazo distraído a su reloj de pulsera.  
-Tengo que irme a trabajar.-Murmuró mientras se dirigía al perchero a recoger su arma reglamentaria y su placa.  
-Que te vaya bien en el trabajo.-Me despedí.  
-Saluda a Alice cuando la veas.  
-Descuida.

En cuanto Charlie salió por la puerta, me apresuré a terminar mi desayuno, coger mi abrigo y salir por la puerta.

El flamante Volvo plateado de Edward ya esperaba en la entrada, con su conductor tan hermoso como siempre.  
Caminé hasta el asiento del copiloto, y el me regaló un suave beso en la frente a modo de saludo. Solo había pasado una media hora desde la última vez que nos vimos y ya le había echado de menos.  
-¿Qué tal con Charlie? Se marchó débilmente desilusionado.-Comentó mientras arrancaba el coche.  
-Supongo que ya te lo imaginas.-Le lancé una mirada elocuente.  
Simuló una media sonrisa.  
-Se ha ido imaginándose a si mismo vestido de esmoquin. No le agradaba demasiado la idea.  
No pude reprimir una débil risa, y miré con resignación el paisaje que se desplazaba a gran velocidad a través del cristal del asiento.  
-¿Cuáles son los planes para esta mañana?-Pregunté, tratando de sonar entusiasta.

-¿Cuáles son los planes para esta mañana?-Pregunté, tratando de sonar entusiasta.  
-Alice dijo que quería tu opinión en algunas cosas.-Hizo una mueca.-Y conociéndola, me parece que tiene intención de ocuparte toda la mañana.  
-No sé para qué quiere mi opinión. Sabe que me fío de ella.-Repliqué.-Además, organizar eventos es su mayor afición.  
-Lo sé. Pero insiste en que le gustaría darle a la ceremonia un aire más personal, y quiere que participes.  
Resoplé. Otro día más escogiendo entre cientos de opciones que a mi me resultaban totalmente indiferentes. ¡Pero que más faltaba por arreglar!

Ya se había escogido el lugar. Una bonita iglesia del siglo XIX descubierta por Alice a las afueras de Port Angeles. No era demasiado grande, pero tenía unas vidrieras y grabados realmente preciosos. Y eso sumado a las avasalladoras artes de Alice para engalanar cualquier sitio para una fiesta, harían que quedase perfecto. El convite me asustaba un poco más. Se celebraría en una especie de parque realmente bonito. Con un precioso lago, árboles dando sombra y lo mejor de todo, habían conseguido (aunque no quiero imaginar los medios de persuasión) cerrar el sitio al público para la ceremonia. Una especie de fiesta privada. Aunque yo no tenía ni idea de qué podrían hacer los vampiros para disimular cuando rechazaran la comida, entre otros detalles que me inquietaban de verdad.

Por otro lado, el vestido estaba listo desde hacía un mes, y las invitaciones ya habían sido enviadas. ¿Qué más podría quedar?

De pronto me di cuenta de que el paisaje había dejado de moverse. El coche se había detenido y Edward me miraba curioso con un brazo apoyado en el volante.  
-¿Vamos?-Preguntó con cierta mueca contrariada. ¿Cuánto tiempo me había abstraído de la realidad?  
-Claro.-Traté de poner mi mejor sonrisa.  
Fui a abrir la puerta, pero él fue más rápido que yo y la abrió en cuestión de segundos.

Alice no nos dio tiempo ni siquiera a llegar hasta la puerta. Se lanzó sobre mí y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba abrazándome y hablando a toda velocidad.  
-¡Bella! ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana? ¿No estás nerviosa? ¡Tan solo queda semana y media! Hay tantas cosas que hacer...  
-Hola Alice.-Saludé, aunque sospeché seriamente que no me había escuchado.  
-Tenemos que escoger el tono de los manteles, y de las servilletas, y el banquete, claro, me temo que en ese tema no soy precisamente un experta. Quiero enseñarte unas fotos de la tarta. Hay tanto que hacer… Bella, ¿me escuchas?  
Varias ideas se me agolparon en la cabeza como un remolino. Aún así, traté de mostrarme razonablemente cuerda.  
-Claro, claro Alice.-Cuando pronuncié estas palabras ya estábamos en el interior de la casa. Esme se me acercó sonriente y me besó en la mejilla a modo de saludo.  
-Me alegro de que estés aquí de nuevo, querida.-Dijo sonriente.  
-Esme, Alice… Haced el favor de no atosigarla demasiado.-Pidió Edward mirándome preocupado. Tuve la impresión de que temía que fuese a salir corriendo de un momento a otro.- ¿Y los demás?-Preguntó como si tal cosa.  
-Carlisle está en el hospital. Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper están arriba.-Dijo Alice de forma distraída.-Mejor. Así no nos molestarán mientras trabajamos.

Me condujo hasta el sofá del salón, mientras Esme se sentaba a mi lado, y Edward en el sillón de enfrente, con expresión cauta… Pero parecía feliz.

Alice se marchó de pronto y volvió apenas unos segundos más tarde con una pila llena de revistas y catálogos que le ocultaban la cabeza. No pude evitar reprimir un débil gemido de miedo al observar el montón de papeles.  
-Bella, ni siquiera hemos empezado. Haz el favor de ponerle un poco de entusiasmo.-Dijo con tono autoritario.  
Se sentó a mi lado y cogió el primero de los álbumes. Esme se acercó un poco para mirar.  
-Vamos a empezar por los manteles… Teniendo en cuenta el tono de la carpa, de las fundas de los asientos y la cristalería de lujo, lo que mejor podría quedar sería algo como esto.-Dijo señalando diferentes fotografías.- ¿Qué opinas?  
Sentí un débil mareo. Tuve que reunir mucha fuerza de voluntad para parecer estable cuando quise hablar.  
-¿Carpa? ¿Mantelería de lujo?  
-¿No te las he enseñado aún?-Se lamentó por lo bajo, pensativa.-Es cierto. Aguarda un instante.  
Otra milésima de segundo después estaba de vuelta con un nuevo montón de revistas entre las manos. Me arrepentí al instante de mi comentario.  
-Mira, he pensado que esto quedaría muy bien, y combinaría con esto. ¡Y estas sillas son perfectas!

Yo lo observaba todo tratando de captar todas las aclaraciones que Alice me hacía, abrumada entre todo lo que me enseñaba. Una tarea del todo imposible... Observé la "paleta de tonos beige" para las servilletas... ¡¡Pero si eran todos iguales!! ¿O es que acaso el agovio me había vuelto daltónica?

-¿Qué ocurre Bella? ¿Es que no te gusta?-Me preguntó Alice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.  
-Claro que me gusta, Alice. Es precioso, pero todo esto es… Demasiado caro y lujoso.  
-No te preocupes por los gastos, Bella.-Intervino Esme.-Sabes que no nos supone ningún problema. Y Carlisle y yo hemos hablado con tus padres para aclarar el tema de los gastos. Seremos sutiles, descuida.

Esas palabras me tranquilizaron en parte, pero seguía sintiéndome irritada ante tanta ostentación destinada a mi compromiso.

De pronto fui consciente de que Edward me observaba desde el sillón de enfrente, con los ojos por encima del libro que tenía en las manos. Probablemente, tratando de adivinar mis pensamientos.

-En fin, entonces está decidido que nos quedaremos con esto… No creo que te interese escoger la vajilla. Y más teniendo en cuenta que una considerable parte de los invitados no rendirán mucha cuenta del banquete.-Alice emitió una risita.-Vamos con el menú.

Pasamos un buen rato escogiendo entre colores, y estilos, y cientos de detalles. Jamás pensé que hubiese tanto que cavilar para una boda. Llegué a considerar seriamente la idea de Edward de casarme con vaqueros en algún motel de Las Vegas.  
Alice no parecía cansarse. Al contrario. Con cada nuevo detalle a discutir se mostraba un poco más entusiasmada. Esme hacía algunos comentarios y observaba con bastante más tranquilidad, intercalando su opinión cuando Alice se lo permitía. Edward observaba desde lejos, pero sin llegar a intervenir. Pensé que lo más probable era que el tema no le interesaba lo más mínimo. No sé por qué, pero eso me inquietó.

Cuando creí que en mi cabeza no podría almacenarse más información Esme frenó otro de los interminables discursos de Alice sobre las guirnaldas que deberían ponerse en la iglesia.  
-A propósito, Bella. ¿No querrá Renée participar en esto? ¿Cuándo estarán aquí ella y Phill?-Preguntó con una de sus características dulces sonrisas.-Estoy deseando conocerla.-Añadió.  
Volví bruscamente a la realidad.  
-No sabe cuando vendrán exactamente. Su vuelo sale la semana que viene, pero tiene que coger un par de aviones desde Jacksonville. Y ahora que lo mencionas…-Me giré hacia Alice.-Me ha avisado de que no busque nada para ponerme en el cuello. Al parecer, traerá una sorpresa.  
Alice hizo una mueca de desilusión.  
-Vaya, eso no le gustará a Rosalie. Había estado pensando en unas gargantillas que podrían irte de maravilla con el vestido.  
_¿Rosalie? ¿Interesada por mi boda? _  
Quise cerciorarme de que lo que acababa de escuchar era cierto, pero Alice ya me había puesto otra revista en mi regazo. Resoplé exasperada.

No sé el rato que pasó. Perdí la noción del tiempo rápidamente. Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa de verdad. De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas nerviosas a Edward, pero seguía sin decir una sola palabra, al parecer, enfrascado en su lectura. Probablemente eso fuese un pensamiento estúpido, pero su actitud comenzaba a frustrarme. Ahora que yo había comenzado a sentir cierta "emoción" por organizar el compromiso, él parecía haber perdido todo interés.  
-¡Ho, tenía ganas de preguntarte sobre esto!-Dijo Alice extasiada.- ¿Te gustaría llevar un velo, Bella? Los hay preciosos… Y cualquiera de estos quedaría perfecto con tu vestido. ¿Qué opinas?-Realmente resultaba terrorífica la ilusión que mostraba su rostro.  
-Pues… No sé…-Carraspeé.-Edward, ¿tú que opinas?  
Mi débil intento por incluirle en la discusión sorprendió a todos los de la sala. Esme lo miró con curiosidad, Alice con el ceño fruncido y él me observó sorprendido.  
-No se me permite ver el vestido.-Susurró, con expresión divertida.-¿De pronto me preguntáis por el velo?  
-Solo quería saber tu opinión.-Le miré un poco cohibida.  
El sonrió.  
-No veo por qué deberías ocultar el precioso rostro que tienes.  
Me ruboricé al instante.  
-Supongo que desechamos la idea.-Murmuró Alice.  
Bajé la vista.  
-¿Queda mucho más que hacer Alice?-Dije con voz suplicante.-Perderé la cordura si sigo observando catálogos.  
-En realidad, creo que con esto es todo. Todo lo que queda se arreglará al irnos de compras.  
¡No! ¡Compras no! ¿Es que no le había bastado ya?  
-Pero, ¿es que aún quedan cosas por solucionar? ¡Es imposible! Esto supera todos los límites de lo razonable.  
-Tonterías.-Alice le quitó importancia.-Se nos ha hecho un poco tarde. Come algo, Bella. Después nos marcharemos de compras.  
Dicho esto se levantó con la gracilidad de una bailarina, y sin perder la elegancia, cargó con el enorme montón de revistas y subió escaleras arriba.  
-Te prepararé algo.-Dijo Esme levantándose.

La cocina de los Cullen, llena de muebles y aparatos dignos en cocinas de cualquier restaurante de lujo, resultaba a mi forma de ver toda una ironía. La razón era el simple detalle de que ellos no necesitasen cocinar. O eso pensaba yo.  
-¿Está bien?-Preguntó Esme de forma cariñosa.  
-Claro. Perfecto.-Un vaso de zumo, ensalada y macedonia de frutas esperaban en la mesa.  
-Es bueno saberlo. Cocinar hace mucho que dejó de ser uno de mis fuertes. Me alegro de que al menos sea comestible.-Dijo alegremente, mientras se sentaba en una silla.-Hay algo de lo que me gustaría encargarme respecto a la boda, Bella.-Me miró expectante.-Si me lo permites, claro. Me haría ilusión ayudarte.  
-Por supuesto, Esme. Estaría encantada.-Era abrumadora la manera en que me trataban. Demasiado encantadores. No podía sentir otra cosa que gratitud.  
-Hablaremos entonces en cuanto termines. Que te aproveche.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación dejándome a solas con Edward.  
Casi me había acostumbrado a que me observara comer en silencio, pero ese día estaba tensa. Supongo que lo notó.  
-Estoy sorprendido de lo bien que sobrellevas todo esto.-Dijo por fin.-Mientras discutías con Alice en el sillón, pensé en más de una ocasión que te daría un colapso.  
-Es que, de echo, en más de una ocasión estuve a punto de sufrir un colapso.-Admití.-Pero, supongo que en el fondo…-Esto me resultaba difícil de pronunciar.-Todo este tema también ha llegado a hacerme ilusión.  
Edward emitió una risa cristalina.  
-Me cuesta creerlo.  
-Hasta a mí.-Me encogí de hombros.-Será que Alice me está contagiando parte de su entusiasmo.

No hablamos más hasta que terminé la comida que me habían preparado. Me empeñé en lavar los platos y subí al cuarto de baño de Edward a lavarme los dientes. (Alice estaba pendiente de todo)  
Llamé a la puerta de la habitación de Esme con timidez, y ella indicó que pasáramos desde dentro.  
Una vez en entré su cuarto pude ver de qué se trataba. Ramos de flores.  
-Los he estado preparando yo misma.-Dijo empujándome hasta ellos.-Edward no dijo que tuvieses preferencias en cuanto a las flores, así que dejé vagar mi imaginación.  
-Son todos preciosos, Esme. Muchas gracias.-No estaba segura de merecer tantas molestias.  
-Me encanta que te gusten.  
De nuevo, Edward no quiso opinar. Murmuró que nos esperaría abajo, y no puse ninguna objeción cuando salió por la puerta.  
Aunque a mi todas las flores me gustaran, acabé por decantarme por un ramo pequeño, de rosas blancas, con una lazo blanco de seda rodeándolo con delicadeza.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, acompañada de Esme, de pronto me susurró al oído algo que no esperaba.  
-No se lo tengas en cuenta. Él simplemente opina que tu olor es mejor que cualquiera de las flores.  
Me resultó un poco violento.  
-No me preocupa. Solo, imagino que a ambos nos resulta poco familiar tratar sobre temas como la decoración.-Dije tratando de disimular.  
Esme asintió, con una extraña expresión maternal.  
-Quiero a Edward como a un hijo. Y le conozco. Aunque no lo parezca, el también está nervioso con todo esto.-Me guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad.  
_¿Nervioso? ¿Edward? ¡Si fue él quien se empeñó en que me casara con él!_  
Ella debió notar mi incredulidad, y añadió.  
-Te sorprenderías, Bella, si supieses lo delicadamente que trata este tema. Casarse contigo es sagrado, y muy especial para él.

No pude evitar enternecerme con sus palabras, pero no pude seguir con la conversación.  
Ya habíamos llegado a la entrada, y varios rostros de ojos dorados se giraron en nuestra dirección.  
Alice esperaba impaciente junto a la puerta, y Edward se apresuró a acercarse a mí y rodearme la cintura con un brazo.  
También Emmett y Rosalie estaban allí.  
-¡Hey, Bella!-Saludó él revolviéndome el pelo como si fuese su hermana pequeña.-Veo que sigues viva después de toda una mañana con Alice.-Ella le dirigió una mirada de reproche.-Veamos si sigues de una pieza después de irte con Rosalie de compras…  
Quise que no se notara, pero se me instaló un nudo en el estómago.  
-No la asustes y vámonos.-Apremió Alice. Su emoción parecía haber aumentado después de toda una mañana revisando muestrarios.  
-Vamos a ver.-Su voz severa tenía una nota pensativa.-En Port Angeles hay unas veinte joyerías que deberíamos visitar, quince zapaterías de renombre y otras treinta tiendas que por lo menos deberíamos mirar. Solo tenemos cuatro horas... ¡¡Y las tenemos que ver todas!!-Recalcó con urgencia.-De manera, Bella, que es mejor que te mentalices.

Tragué saliva. Emmett tenía razón. Sin duda no podría seguir viva después de esto.

Edward me apretó la mano para transmitirme ánimos y me empujó suavemente hasta la puerta. Entonces Alice se plantó delante de él con el rostro muy cerca del suyo y mirada solemne.  
-¿Dónde te crees que vas?  
-Tú no puedes acompañarnos.-Sentenció Rosalie, hablando por primera vez.  
-¡¿Cómo?!-Exclamó Edward, notablemente contrariado.  
-Vamos a comprar zapatos, joyas, y a arreglar otros detalles que no puedes ver hasta el día de la boda.-Dijo Rosalie, con expresión impasible. Repentinamente esbozó una sonrisa más pícara.-Y también otras cosas que no puedes ver hasta la "noche de bodas".  
-¡¿Cómo?!-Esta vez exclamé yo.  
-Tú no te preocupes.-Dijo Alice con una risita, y agarrándome de la mano.-Nosotras nos encargamos de todo.

Edward me miró con verdadera preocupación. Al parecer, no le hacía gracia que me alejase con sus "hermanas" a la ciudad.  
-Estaré bien.-Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo. Pero no se fue su expresión de ansiedad.  
-Edward, no te ofendas, pero hay cosas que las mujeres hacen mejor sin los hombres.-Volvió a hablar Rosalie.-Te lo digo yo, que me he casado unas cuantas veces.

Emmett murmuró algo que no pude entender, y Edward miró fijamente a Alice. Deduje que se comunicaban algo entre pensamientos, pero Rosalie intervino de nuevo.  
-Nosotras cuidamos de ella. Deja ya de preocuparte.-Me sorprendió verla en esa actitud con Edward.  
-Tened cuidado.-Advirtió con voz solemne, mientras sus ojos se fundían con prehocupación entre los míos.  
-Por supuesto.-Alice me empujó por la puerta dándome el tiempo justo para despedirme. Subimos al descapotable rojo de Rosalie, con ella al volante. Alice y yo nos sentamos detrás.  
Y así fue como me secuestraron para irnos de compras. No podía ni hacerme una idea de lo mal que terminarían por ir...


End file.
